


My Girl

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sammy get's turned into a girl, who Dean is very attracted to.  ~Reviews Much Appreciated (:~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam woke up pretty groggy, he didn't remember much from the night before; except that they got into it with a witch, then her going off about when you learn you'll go back. They had no clue what she was rambling about, but she got away. She was one powerful bucket of crazy. 

He got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. Sam splashed his face with water and looked in the mirror. Dean heard a girl scream, and ran for the bathroom. "What.....the....fuck.." Dean stood there staring at...Sam?" A beautiful 5' 4", little girl stood in front of him. The hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Besides Sam when he was Sam. She had long brown hair all the way down her back, big round hazel eyes, with long thick eyelashes, beautifully tan, C-cups that were perfectly perky and round. 

The only thing that bothered him was that her chest was being covered with a towel. "Sam?" "Dean, what's happening?" "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Come on, let's get clothes on you." That sentence alone broke Dean's heart. All he wanted to do was grab Sam, and fuck her till she screamed. He knew they were going to figure out how to fix it, but he also knew he would enjoy the time they had left. 

They went into the main room, and Sam just plopped on the bed and covered herself with the covers. "I can't do this. I can't be a girl." Dean could have sworn he heard crying. Oh right, the hormones. Dean walked over and sat next to her. He pulled the covers down and brushed the hair from her face. "It'll be okay, we'll figure it out. I promise." He ran his fingers down Sam's collarbone and stopped. He didn't want to freak her out. 

Why don't you take a shower, I'm sure you already have conditioner." Dean chuckled. "Ha ha. Funny Dean." Sam grabbed the towel and headed for the bathroom. Dean sat on the bed and waited for Sam to come out. When she did, all Dean could do was stare. She had water dripping from her body, and her hair was still wet. "Wow, you look....." Sam looked at the floor. "It's okay Sammy, don't be embarrassed. "Come here." She headed for the bed and sat down in front of Dean. 

He removed the towel and Sam covered her chest. Dean took the towel to her hair, gently ringing it out. He got up and looked for the brush that Sam always had somewhere. When he found it, it turned around and looked at Sam. She had her hands over her chest, and the blanket over her lower half. He couldn't think of anything else, except going over there and climbing on top of her. 

He walked back over to the bed, and sat behind Sam. He slowly ran the brush through her long hair, then put it down. He rested his hands on her shoulders and ran then down her arms. Sam shuddered under Dean's touch. "Dean, what...." "Do you want me to stop?" "No, I don't. But..." Sam wasn't exactly going to bring up that as a girl he was a virgin and was completely terrified. Dean sensed that's what the problem was. He didn't usually mess around with virgins, too much prep and care; but with Sam it was different. He wanted to spend hours on her. Then hours on Sam when he was back to his normal self. 

Dean pulled Sam's hands from her chest and reached around, and cup her full breasts. Sam let her head fall back on Dean's shoulder. He moved his right hand from her breast, and moved his hand down her flat stomach. He reached under the blanket, and let his fingers find her warm core. Sam let out the softest moan Dean had ever heard from anyone. 

He continued to stroke Sam, while fondling her breast with his left hand. He bent his head down to suck at the flesh between Sam's shoulder and neck. "Fuck, Dean." Dean lifted his head for a moment to whisper in Sam's ear. "Are you sure about this Sammy. I can stop." Sam looked up at Dean. "No, I don't want you to stop." Dean licked at his bottom lip, and nodded. He picked Sam up over his lap to lie her down on the other side of him. 

Dean laid down on his side next to her, and ran his hand down her body. He once again found her core. "You're so ready for me baby." He climbed on top of her; and reached between their bodies, pushing a finger inside. "AH, OUCH!" "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Calm down." Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. "I'll take care of you." Sam nodded and let Dean continue. After the discomfort subsided, all Dean could hear was small breathy moans coming from underneath him. "I love the way you sound." 

Sam was running her hands over Dean's chest. "What is it Sammy?" "My hands are so tiny now." Den laughed a little. "Your hands are fine." "Dean...Can you....." Dean removed his hand slowly. "This is probably going to hurt in the beginning. I mean..I don't know for sure. I usually stay away from virgins." Dean smirked. "Yeah, thanks Dean..." He let himself smile a little. "It's okay Sammy, with you it's different. It will always be different with you." Dean 

Dean lined himself up, and began to slowly push inside of Sam. Sam immediately clenched up and squeezed her legs closed around Dean. "Shhhh, Sammy, calm down. It's okay, I got you." Dean had stilled himself as soon as Sam clenched up. "Just relax, I would never hurt you." "I trust you Dean." Dean put his hands on Sam's thighs. "Okay, I need you to relax your body for me." 

Sam did as she was told. "I'm gonna move now, okay? If it's too much I'll stop." Sam didn't remember hearing of stories where it was impossible like this, but he also didn't remember the last time he saw someone as big as Dean. Dean started to push in a little more, and Sam just took deep breaths, resting her hands on Dean's arms. When he was all the way inside Sam, he stopped. "You okay?"

"Y..yeah. I'm fine." Dean started to pull out. When he was almost all the way out, he pushed back in slowly. He developed a slow pace. He wanted so badly to just slam into Sam, but restrained himself, so he wouldn't hurt his brother's new frame. "Faster Dean..please." Dean picked up his pace, and got lost in the sweet sounds coming from Sam. "God Sammy, you're so fuckin tight." Sam had her nails digging into Dean's back, urging him deeper. He adjusted his position and started slamming into Sam.

"Uh...Dean..I think..." "I know Sammy, Come with me baby." Then they did. They came together, and it was the most powerful thing either of them had ever felt. Dean was rocking slowly into Sam, coming down from his high; then felt Sam's body go limp. Dean was in shock. He'd never come at the same time with anyone. Sam had, with Jess; but being a girl this time was very different. They laid there together, gathering themselves. Dean huffed out a breath. "Wow..." "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've never done this before." 

"Not like that..." They laid there together in silence. Mostly from just not knowing what to do after what just happened. Sam fell asleep first, with Dean stroking her back. Then Dean let himself drift to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up around 5pm. Sam was still sound asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. He left quietly. He decided to stop somewhere to get her clothes. He could tell what size she wore by her build, but he was careful to grab clothes that were more like male Sam, so she didn't get pissed. He stopped and got food on the way back too. 

He walked in to the motel room and there was Sam, standing there with a sheet wrapped around her body, but her back still showing. "Hey Dean, where'd ya go?" "Just to get some stuff for you." Sam raised her eyebrow. "Liike?" Dean handed her the bag. It had a few pairs of jeans, and a few flannel button up shirts. Sam tried them on. They had a snug fit, which encouraged Dean's staring. 

"Okay, now can we figure out how this was done, so it can be undone?" "Yeah, in a little bit..let's eat first." Sam just looked at him. "Dean, why are you stalling?" "I'm not Sammy, you haven't eaten all day." "Bullshit Dean. You're trying to keep me like this for as long as possible! I'm not a girl, and I'm not staying one!" "Sam, you're over reacting." "Oh, I'm over reacting? Bull. The only reason you want to keep me like this is so you can fuck me without feeling guilty. Well save it. I'm done!" 

Dean had a puzzled look on his face. Did he just get dumped? "You're sexy when you're angry Sammy." Dean stepped closer to Sam. "Oh, no. No way. You aren't doing this now Dean. How do you expect me to hunt looking like this. This body isn't trained. I can't do anything like this!!" "We'll figure it out Sam, why can't we just have fun for once?" "Because it's your fun, not mine!" Before he knew what hit him, Dean was pushed back into the wall. 

"Impressive Samantha." Sam just glared at him, then went after him again. The only problem was, Dean was ready this time. When Sam's arm came up to swing at him, he grabbed both arms and pinned them behind her back. "Dean let go!" "You started this, now you want me to stop?" Dean backed Sam against the wall, and pressed his body to hers. 

"DEAN, GET OFF ME!!!" Dean just dipped his head down to suck on her neck. Sam wanted to fight him and argue, but he'd been dreaming about Dean touching him for years, so now it was almost impossible to say no. He could barely remember who he was anymore. He felt like himself, but he felt himself as a girl too. That witch was really going to drive him insane. 

Dean pulled Sam down to the floor, and dragged her pants off. He kissed his way down Sam's body, making her shake. Before he got to where he wanted to be, Sam wiggled out from under him. "Dean stop. I can't do this." Dean hung his head and took a breath. "Why not." "You know why. I'm not here for you to play with until I'm back to normal, and you're back to picking up whores in bars." 

"Sam, I uh..Fuck, I can't do this." "Yeah, god forbid Dean Winchester shares his feelings for once. I hope you're aware that you're going to lose me. I wont leave you, of course; but I'm not going to wait around for you to love me the way I love you. For you to love me as ME. Not a girl." "Sam, it's not like that. I've wanted you for years. I just always took care of you and protected you..Praying on you probably doesn't fall into that category." 

"Good excuse Dean, really." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Dean looked up at Sam. "Look, let's just figure out how to turn you back." Sam nodded. After hours of research, and calling Bobby a hundred times; they found something. Not only was the witch close, but she was in the same town. "Alright Sammy, let's go." "Are you sure you're okay Dean." "Yep, fine, let's get it done." 

Sam walked over to Dean. "Is this really a thing for you?" Dean just rolled his eyes. Sam stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Dean. He looked back at Sam. "You sure?" "Yeah, why not." Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes. "You know I'm still going to want you when you're back to normal right?" As much as Sam wanted to....Needed to believe that. He couldn't. Dean kissed back, losing himself in everything that was Sam. Well, this version of Sam.

They were getting dressed, and getting amped to find the witch. They were completely silent. Sam had been silent the whole time, and after. Dean was a little worried. Sam wasn't usually this quiet..ever. "You ready Sammy?" Sam cocked the gun back, that seemed suddenly too big. "Yeah." "Sam, are you okay?" Sam didn't want to admit to Dean that he was scared that Dean wouldn't love him when he was back to normal. 

"I'm fine Dean. Let's go." Dean didn't want to ask a bunch of questions and make her mad. They left the motel, and went to the address where the witch was. It was an old abandoned house. "Well this looks obvious." Dean huffed. They slowly approached the door. Sam kept a watch while Dean picked the lock. "We're in." They didn't make it two steps before they were knocked on their ass. "Well well well. What do we have here? Breaking and entering? Come on boys. Didn't daddy teach you any manors?

"Manors? You turned Sam into a girl!" "Oh come on, did it really take you this long to find me, or were you two....stalling." She smirked down at them. "Just turn him back." "Has he learned his lesson?" She bent down and touched her hand to Sam's chest. "Well, I suppose he has. Okay. The spell will wear off in a few hours." Dean looked confused. "What did you do?" "I just checked to see if that fragile little heart of hers has been broken. It has. He's learned." 

Dean didn't know what to say. Had he done that? They got up and headed for the door. "Hope I don't have to straighten you two out again..well, not straighten." She laughed. They got outside, and Sam hit the ground. "SAMMY! BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" "He's coming down from the spell, relax. Also, I'd watch your language if I were you child, you don't want something bad happening to you too." "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." 

He picked Sam up, which was much easier in his girl form. Dean drove them back to the motel, and laid Sam on the bed. "It's gonna be alright Sammy. I'm here." Dean was dozing off, when he heard Sam grunt. He jumped up, then saw his brother slowly changing back into himself. He watched in amazement. When he was Sam again, Dean touched his forehead. "Hey Sammy, you okay?" 

"Yeah, uh. that hurt." Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean. "So what now? Move on? Find another case? What about her?" "Sam, relax for a while." Dean bent down and kissed Sam on the lips. "I missed you." Sam looked totally shocked. "I told you nothing would change." Dean climbed on top of Sam and continued to kiss him. When the shock subsided, Sam kissed back, but then turned his head. 

"I don't want you doing something just because you don't want to hurt me." Dean just stared at Sam touching his face, like he hadn't seen him in weeks. "Did I already hurt you? Why did she say your heart was broken?" "Dean, my hearts been broken for a while now. I never thought I could have you..." Dean re attached his lips to Sam's. "I love you Sammy, I've always wanted you. I just didn't wanna fuck you up." 

"We're already fucked up Dean." Dean thought about that for a minute. "You aren't wrong." Then he leaned back down to continue to kiss Sam. Then he realized, Sam didn't have clothes on. "I.....really missed you." Dean ran his hand down Sam's torso, feeling all the stone hard body that was Sam. Sam's breath hitched as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's hard cock. Dean was stroking Sam, while lightly grinding into his body and kissing Sam's neck. He lifted his head to nip at Sam's ear. "I want you, now." 

"Then take me." Sam's deep gravely voice sent a shock down Dean's body, making his own cock twitch with excitement. Dean lifted himself to rid his body of his clothes. He kissed Sam again, taking his bottom lip into his mouth; sucking and biting. "Dean please. I can't wait anymore." "Ya know Sammy, it's not every day you lose your virginity twice. I want to take my time with you. Make it the best you've had." "Dean you're the only one I've had like this and you know it, come on." 

"Alright, alright relax." Dean got up and went to his duffle. He pulled out a bottle of lube. Sam looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Done this before?" Dean smirked at him. "Never with a virgin, so cut me some slack here." Sam gasped when he felt slick fingers at his entrance. "This is gonna be pretty uncomfortable. Just breathe for me and don't tense." Sam nodded. Dean pushed a finger in, and Sam arched up off the bed. "You good?" "Yeah, that didn't hurt at all." Sam was practically moaning, making it very hard for Dean to control himself. 

He added another finger. "Ahhh fuck Dean, I need you NOW." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Don't this before?" "You know I haven't." Dean smiled at him, and removed his fingers. He knelt between Sam's legs, and lined himself up. When he pushed inside his brother, they both took deep breaths in unison. "Wow, fuck Sammy..." Sam couldn't deny that he was in a little pain, but it didn't matter. "You okay Sammy?" Sam was panting at this point. "I'm fine don't stop." 

"Whatever you say." Dean pulled out and slammed back in. Sam yelled out, and grabbed the back of Dean's neck pulling him down to his neck. Dean just moved harder and faster, while biting at Sam's flesh. "Nothing will ever taste as good as you." Sam could barely contain himself. It was too much, and not enough. He was going over the edge. "Dean..." "I know Sammy, me too. Come with me baby." The deep, lust filled sound of Dean's voice sent Sam...well he wasn't really sure. It was like he wasn't in his body anymore. He saw white, and felt a hard bite and the base of his neck. 

When they came down, Sam opened his eyes to Dean looking into his. "That was...fuckin awesome." Sam took a few deep breaths. "Fuck..." "You know you're mine now right Sammy?" Sam looked up at him. "Always was."


End file.
